


Trapped with Science

by lemonypond



Series: Faulty Locks [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Confined Spaces, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Season/Series 01, from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonypond/pseuds/lemonypond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitzsimmons gets trapped in a storage closet and use science to get out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped with Science

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CRIMSONBRUXA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRIMSONBRUXA/gifts).



“Well that’s just great,” Simmons mumbled to herself as she tried to jiggle the doorknob free. 

 _Thump. Thump. Thump.  “_ FITZ!” She shouted as loud as she could. She had gone searching for some petri dishes since she was down to the last ten at her work station. There was turbulence and the door to the surplus storage closet had slammed behind her. 

“SKYE! ANYBODY!?!?!” She shouted again. She reached for her back pocket. “Great. My phone is in the lab.”  She looked around the closet. It was filled with various science necessities, boxes of gloves, micro pipettes, surplus slides, and unopened solutions of various causticity. Unfortunately all the screwdrivers, hammers, mop handles, and basically anything that could have been used to wedge the door open were in the _other_ storage closet. 

The Bus shook again. “What on earth is going on?” she thought to herself. Minutes passed as she sat down on the ground, deciding to catalogue the acid contents and devise a way to melt the door so she could get out. 

“Simmons? Where are you?” she heard Fitz faintly through the door. “Jemma? This isn’t funny. Where’d you go?” 

Jemma perked up at the sound. “I knew he’d come looking for me! FITZ! _FIIIIITZ!_ “ she shouted as she banged on the door. 

“Simmons? Simmons! Where are y-“ he turned down the hallway and heard the pounding louder.  “Oh Jemma, Jemma, Jemma.” He whispered to himself as he walked to the closet. He wringed his hands and smirked as he stood in front of the door. “So Simmons, looks like you got yourself locked in the storage closet?” 

“Yes! YES! Fitz can you open it it?” Jemma asked somewhat frantic. 

“I suppose I could, yeah.” He paused. “Yeah I could open the door. But what would I get out of it? You’re just going to come back to the lab and argue about the uses of gravitonium again. 

“WHAT. Are you serious? FITZ! Let me out!” her voice went about an octave higher. 

“Not until you agree that the oscillating frequencies could be used to-“ 

 _THUD._ Simmons slammed her fist against the door again.

“Leopold Fitz if you don’t let me out of this storage closet right this minute I’ll tell Skye about the time you engineered that s-" 

Fitz jumped and interrupted her. “YOU WOULDN’T.” 

Simmons grinned, knowing that Fitz just turned forty eight shades of crimson. “You want to find out?” 

Fitz opened the door, his face sullen. “You’re absolutely no fun, you know that?” 

“I am absolutely fun and you know it.” She grinned, then turned to the shelf to grab what she originally came for in the first place. The Bus shook again, more violently than before, knocking Fitz forward into the closet and Simmons into the shelf in front of her. 

“Fitz no! The door!” 

 _THUD. CLICK._

“Oh for fuck’s sake!” Fitz jiggled at the doorknob. Once again it was locked. He attemped to beat the door down.  All he succeeded in doing was making a lot of noise  and bruising his arm. 

“GOOD GOING FITZ!” Jemma was more than annoyed. She stood back up, straightened her cardigan, and scowled. It was a large closet, thankfully, but with two people now standing in it, it was considerably smaller. 

“Wha-? Oh c’mon Simmons, I didn’t mean for that to happen! I’ll get us out of here,” he said with an air of confidence. He tried to ram his body against the door again. 

“Oh really? How, by breaking your humerus? “ she scoffed. 

“This is a state of the art aircraft. Why do the locks jam?” Fitz said, running his hands down the door frame. 

“There are no screwdrivers in here, we can’t wedge the pins out. I already checked.” 

“SKYE! WARD! COUUUULSON!” Fitz shouted. 

“Everyone’s on the main deck.” Simmons informed him as she sat down cross legged on the floor. “And you left your phone in the lab too, didn’t you.” She began reaching for the various jars and barrels of solutions. 

Fitz grabbed for his pocket. He grimaced, knowing Simmons was right. 

“I left mine in the lab too.” 

“So now what do we do?” 

“Grab those two volumetric flasks on the third shelf.” 

“Are you serious, Simmons?” he asked, reaching for the glassware. 

“Of course I am. What? You want to be locked in this closet with me forever?” 

Fitz pondered that thought for a moment and didn’t answer. 

“And that retort flask over there.” 

He grabbed the curved flask. 

“You think we can blow our way out of this closet?” Fitz asked, incredulous.

“You think we _can’t?”_ Simmons snapped back, eyebrows cocked to a dangerous angle. 

“No. NO! I know we can. I just…Agent Coulson is going to kill us!” 

“Well I’m going to kill you if you don’t help me get out of here!” Simmons said, pulling her hair back and putting on a pair of gloves. 

So they grabbed some extra goggles from the top shelf and sat on the floor, mixing together some chemicals until the last beaker contained a deep purple concoction, which Simmons carefully poured into the retort flask. She flashed a brilliant smile as she stood up, careful not to tip the flask over. 

Fitz slid as far back into the corner as he could. Simmons extended her right arm and carefully poured the flask’s contents down the edge of the door frame on each side. Then with a grin she jumped back as far as she could, tripping and landing in Fitz’s lap. He cursed as she turned her back to the door to face him, mere centimeters away. Fitz put his arms around her back and instinctively turned them both away from the door. He swallowed hard as he caught her eyes. She was grinning, so wrapped up in the excitement of blowing up the door.  When she caught his attention her grin widened. Their goggles banged together, and she laughed.

 

_HISSSSSSSSSSSSS!_

_BOOOM!_

The door fell off the hinges and fell forward out of the closet. _THUD._

Fitzsimmons were now covered in a mixture of black soot and white precipitant.  Simmons kissed Fitz on the cheek, stood up, then extended her hand to help up Fitz who took a while to stand up, his legs having fallen asleep when Simmons was on his lap. If Simmons had been sitting on his lap for even a minute longer he would have agreed to stay back to start cleaning up the mess, but it didn’t come to that. His face turned pink as Simmons’ lips left his cheek. As they both took off their goggles they heard footsteps down the corridor. 

“WHAT the hell was that? Fitzsimmons are you ok?” Agent Coulson was running towards them, fire extinguisher at the ready. Skye was running behind him, checking her watch. 

They froze in their tracks. Simmons spoke first.  “Got locked in the storage closet.  Fitz came to rescue me but then he got locked in too.” 

“There wasn’t anything in the closet to pry the door open so Simmons came up with the genius idea to-“ 

“-To BLOW UP THE BUS?” Coulson’s forehead vein was bulging. 

Fitzsimmons cast their gaze down, like scolded schoolchildren. “Sorry…” they both began.” Fitz continued, “well we got out of there, and the only damage was too the door…”  
  
“Clean this up,” Coulson said sternly, then turned and briskly walked away. He shoved the fire exinguisher into Skye’s hands as he passed. He winked. 

“Nice going guys,” Skye finally spoke up. “How long did that take for you guys to get out of there?” 

They looked at each other and shrugged. Simmons pulled off her gloves and looked at her watch. “About…twenty five minutes. Why?” 

“Oh, just curious if there was time for a little ‘seven minutes in heaven ‘ if you know what I mean.” Skye bumped Fitz in the arm and winked. 

They rolled their eyes in unison. “Skye it wasn’t like that at all. The door got locked and thankfully we had some chemicals in there to blow the door off,“ Simmons dismissed the hacker’s accusations just as casually as she blew up the door minutes earlier. Fitz nodded in agreement. 

“Whatever, nerds, I’ll see you guys later, I’ve got to go train with Ward. She shoved the fire extinguisher into Fitz’s hands and walked away.  Fitzsimmons went about cleaning up their mess. 

As Skye walked around the corner she caught up with Agent Coulson.  “Twenty bucks, pay up.” She whispered, holding her hand out. She didn’t want Fitzsimmons to hear them. 

Coulson stared into her eyes, refusing to blink. He reached for his wallet and pulled out a crisp twenty dollar bill and quietly spoke. “I thought it’d take them at least an hour to get out of there.” He still hadn’t broken his stare. 

“Well what can I say, the geeks are good.” Skye grinned, shoving the money into the front pocket of her jeans. Agent May would like her payout in one dollar bills, she wanted me to let you know.” 

Coulson sighed heavily, and without saying a word, turned to walk away. After a few steps, he stopped and turned back to Skye and whispered. “Next time, Ward and I get to pick where they're trapped. And the big bet still stands- they still haven’t made out.” 

Skye grinned. “Oh, give me time A.C. I’m working on it.”


End file.
